<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vengeance &amp; Pleasure in Equal Measure by NKI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956186">Vengeance &amp; Pleasure in Equal Measure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI/pseuds/NKI'>NKI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Rape, F/M, Sibling Incest, on screen death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI/pseuds/NKI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark hates King’s Landing. But a strange twist of fate gives her a way home and an end to Joffrey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Robb Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Arya Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vengeance &amp; Pleasure in Equal Measure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate this city. I miss the woods, the moors, and I miss my brothers. </p><p>It was late and I was board in this castle. I began to touch myself. My small supple fingers on my little cunt had become familiar friends of late. I stroked my pussy until I started feeling warm all over. </p><p>I removed my nightgown. My body free of restraints. I loved my little body. I ran my other hand over my legs. Feeling the strong mussels there toned by many days of sword fighting practice. I felt my belly also becoming hard with relentless training during the long boring days where I had nothing to do but dance around my room with my sword Needle. </p><p>My pussy was feeling really good now. My mind wandered to the time I accidentally spied my brother Robb stepping out of a bath. I ran my free hand over my small soft breasts, trying to imagine Robb holding me from behind and playing with my tits. I put some fingers inside my cunt to start fucking my self, wondering what Robb’s dick would feel like inside me. </p><p>I was about to really start getting into it when I was pulling out of my fantasy by the sound of my sister’s voice. </p><p>What the fuck was that bitch up in the middle of the night for? And who was she talking to?</p><p>I slipped my nightgown back on and opened the door to Sansa’s room. We had a door between our rooms and she never locked her side of it. I peeked in, she was not in her bed but I just barely saw the wardrobe on the far side of the room close its door. Why in the hells would she be in there? </p><p>I snuck into the room. I put my ear to the wardrobe door but heard nothing. I opened it and looked around. I eventually found a small bit of wood that looked loose. When I pulled on it I felt a latch open. I continued pulling and a hidden door opened into an extremely tight staircase that ran up the inside of the wall about 2 stories. </p><p>This was becoming a proper adventure! I made my way up slowly. And when I reached the top there was a similar door but this one was on a mirror and I could see through it into the room. This mirror must have cost a fortune! I had never seen its like before. </p><p>I could see this was Joffery’s room. She was in there talking to Sansa. </p><p>I could also hear them clearly. Sansa was saying “...but your highness, we should hold off till the wedding at least.”</p><p>“Why bother Lady Stark?” He said in his usual squeaky grading rasp. Gods I hated that boy. “You and I will fuck, and fuck often when we are husband and wife. So long as I am the one to take your virginity why would it matter if you lost it to me now or later?”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right my Prince.”</p><p>“Of course I’m right! now shall we off with our clothes?” And he began to disrobe. Not much for foreplay is he. I saw my sister grudgingly removed her gown. She was quite beautiful, anyone could see that. Her red hair flowing gently over her shoulders. Her pale skin almost glowing in the room. Her fuzzy little pussy. Her ample soft breasts with hard pointed tits. And her wide ass that was just begging for a hard spanking. </p><p>I hatted Joffrey but he surprisingly wasn’t hard to look at. He wasn’t bound in mussels like my father’s men but it was clear he was in remarkable health. he was also extremely well hung! Perhaps being full-blooded Lannister had some perks. </p><p>He walked up to her and began running his hands all over her body. How could she just let him do that to her? “You will be a lovely queen one day Lady Stark.”</p><p>“Thank you my prince” she said dutifully. The starry eyed bitch. </p><p>“Now then! One thing you must do when I fuck you, is get on your knees and warm my dick with your mouth till I am hard.” He commanded. </p><p>She did as he asked and awkwardly put his prick in her mouth. I sometimes forget she is actually as innocent as she acts. </p><p>“There you go my lady! Now just move your head a little bit and move your tongue around in there a bit.” Gods she was such a little puppy. Looking up at him, only wanting to make him happy and having no idea how. I don’t understand why but I found her inexperience to be a turn on. </p><p>As he started to become erect her face was in a bit of shocked surprise. She really had no idea how much bigger his cock would get. Little puppy. </p><p>He held onto her head and slowly pushed her head into his crotch. She panicked and started smacking his legs “never attack your sovereign!” She stop hitting him but continued to panic. After a moment he pulled her off of him and she gagged and gasped with tears in her eyes. </p><p>“You’re going to have to learn this to so open up” he demanded and she opened her mouth her eyes full of fear. </p><p>He began slowly fucking her face “don’t let you teeth touch my cock you hear” a garbled pained noise was her only reply. He then forced her all the way to his hilt and held her there for a long time before releasing her. </p><p>She gagged and coughed while he smiled down at her. That prick. </p><p>“Well done Lady Stark! I have a present for you.” And he went to his bedside and grabbed a red scarf “put it on.”</p><p>She got to her feet and did as he asked. It was very nice looking but I had a bad feeling about why he did it. I was soon proven right. </p><p>“Now it’s time for me to properly fuck you Lady Stark.” He said smugly. </p><p>She was in a daze. Father should have had her go see the town whores to have been properly educated. I myself snuck out of the castle at night to watch the going’s on there from the holes in the attic. </p><p>He held her shocked body and leaned her over the edge of the bed. He spread her legs a bit and then said. “My Lady this will hurt a bit but you mustn’t scream.” Was all the warning her gave her before plunging his prick into her virgin cunt. </p><p>Sansa almost didn’t catch herself before before she let out a shout. She just quickly closed her mouth and held her jaw shut. </p><p>“Yes that’s it good work ma’ Lady” as he continues to fuck her much to hard.  I can see her blood on his dick as he pulls out of her before diving back in. </p><p>I started touching myself at that point. Only the gods would be able to judge me. </p><p>It looked like she might actually be starting to enjoy herself when he reaches forward and pulls at the two ends of the scarf and starts choking her while continuing to thrust. </p><p>I hope she didn’t die because I was now finger fucking myself and it would be tragically awkward if she died while I was having an orgasm. </p><p>He every so often loosened his grip and she struggled for a few mouthfuls of air before he took it all away again. Her face was a tear filled mess. </p><p>Joffrey and I came at the same time. I had to cover my mouth with my free hand to keep the noise down. </p><p>He huffed and puffed a bit. Pleased with himself. My sister wavered between hyperventilating and sobbing. </p><p>He would probably be taking her back to her room soon so I headed back now to not risk discovery. </p><p>I had enjoyed myself but the fact still stands that he disrespected a Stark. And there was only one fate for anyone who disrespected my kin. </p><p>For the next few days Sansa was understandably despondent. Moving through her day in a trance. Father decided it was best to take her into the countryside for a few days to recover from whatever it was. It was good he had no idea otherwise he would have done something regrettable. </p><p>I convinced father to leave me in the city and that if his bodyguard was outside my room no I’ll would befall me. </p><p>After they left I set about gathering all the things I would need next evening. </p><p>Lord Grayjoy had been a sailor before his “assignment” to Winterfell and he taught me some knots and gave me a rope to practice them on. It was quite long, well over twenty feet long, more than enough for what I needed. </p><p>I also needed my sword Needle and a large rag from the bath I knew no one would miss or even noticed was gone. </p><p>I then placed all of that under my bed, got into my nightgown and rested till midnight. </p><p>I got out of bed, gathered my tools and traveled up the secret passageway. When I arrived at the mirror I saw Joffrey fast asleep. It was a hot night so he was sleeping on top of his blanket dressed in only his night shirt. Just a bit of his flaccid prick sticking out. I placed the rope and rag on the floor quietly, and removed my nightgown so I was totally naked. </p><p>With Needle in hand I got onto the bed, straddled his body, pointed Needle at the center of his chest just below his neck then placed a hand over his mouth to wake him. </p><p>He awoke in a panic but once he spied I had Needle with me he forced himself to clam down. With my hand over his mouth I said “I know if you scream the guards with come in and kill me, but if you do you’ll already be dead. So will you be quiet?”</p><p>He nodded and I took my hand away “how did you get in here?”</p><p>“Same way you did when you fucked my sister.” I let the horror sink in a moment “I saw everything. The scarf was inspired by the way.”</p><p>“Why are you here then?” He was calming down a bit.</p><p>“When I saw the future king’s cock split my sister in two I knew it had to fuck me as well.” I had a lacquered wooden cock hidden away at home but this would be my first real fucking. </p><p>“How can you expect me to get hard with a knife to my chest?” He said indignantly.</p><p>“Oh come now Prince...” I rolled his shirt up a bit and started playing with is flaccid prick “who wouldn’t jump at the chance to fuck their sister-in-law’s, younger... tighter... cunt...?”</p><p>I don’t know if it was my hand or my words but a shit eating grin played across his face as his big prick began to grow. </p><p>Never taking my eyes off him for a second I guided his sword into my sheath. The wood cock had prepared me for the size, and the softness of skin felt much better than the wood, but the heat I was not ready for. It was much hotter than I anticipated it being.  </p><p>I barely had to move as he placed his hands on my hips and started thrusting vigorously. His grin only getting wider. </p><p>I was enjoying this more than I thought I would but I knew my favorite part was still to come. “Yes my Prince, keep fucking me, fill me up inside” and so on I went repeating what the whores would say to make clients happy. </p><p>Can’t argue with results because he was quickly starting to orgasm and filling my small cunt full of royal seed. </p><p>As he finished he began breathing heavily in and out. In, out, in, out, STAB! Went Needle into the throat. He breathed in mostly blood and weakly breathing out but all that did was fill his mouth with blood. I orgasmed as I watched him die, grinding my drenched pussy against his drained cock. </p><p>When he was good and dead I got off the bed and grabbed the rag, and used it to clean my sword and cleaned up any Royal seed that had fallen out of me or was still clinging to his now dead and flaccid prick. </p><p>I threw the rag out an open window and got my gown back on. I tied the rope to part of the window frame and threw the remaining rope out the window to make it look like the assassin had fled that way. I found a dagger on his bedside table and pushed it into the hole Needle had made. Then I quietly walked back down the secret passage way to my room and had the best sleep of my entire life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>